Akatsuki no Naruto Rewrite!
by Kamikaze no Onryou
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped and is in the Akatsuki.Why is he alive and why is he in Konoha? NaruHarem.Rewrite of old story.Rated M for language,sexual intercourse, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki no Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime but I do own the plot,the OC,and other stuff.

Author Note:The Pairings will be the same as in the original,plus I'll be adding the harem choices except Sakura (Haha! Take that you bitch!). Plus everything will be new once again.

--The Abduction--

Page Summary:3 months after the Kyuubi attacked,Naruto is suddenly kidnapped. Watch as he grows up with the people hunting him and his kind down.

--

3 months since that fateful day.

It happened really fast, the attack from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the stongest of all Bijuu. It was defeated by none other than by the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. He died saving the village from the demon by using the Shiki Fuujin. He sacrificed himself to save them all by sealing it into his son. The mother, Uzumaki Kushina, heir to the land of both Uzu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni died in child birth.

The two most powerful ninja ever in Konoha died,one from birth and one by sacrificing himself. They left their son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, they left him to be treated as a hero. But sadly that couldn't happen, these villagers demanded the public execution, fortunately that couldn't happen since the Sandaime, Sarutobi Sasuke declined the demands. But so many assassination attempts from the villagers forced the Sarutobi to make a decree. And I quote:

"Any person that tells the truth about the Kyuubi attack and it being sealed in Naruto, shall be executed for treason." Unquote.

The villagers were frustrated with this decree but had to obey or be executed.

But no one ever mentioned getting assassins to kill the boy. Thats what the villagers did, they sent assassins to kill the boy, but the assassination was deluded by none other than Kakashi,Jiraiya,Tsunade,and Sarutobi himself. Ever since one day an assassin tried to kill Naruto, he was mutilated badly, his whole body destroyed; since then no one tried to kill the jinchuuriki.

We now see Sarutobi watching over the child, such one small little thing is hated for nothing he couldn't control. He sighed, these villagers are narrow-minded fools, damn that Namikaze for using that technique. He shouldn't have used it, let alone created it but he was the only one who can do it. Sarutobi himself didn't have that much lifeforce to sacrifice for the Shinigami, and Jiraiya didn't know the seals and it would've taken too much of their time. So Minato had to do it himself.

Pretty impressive for someone who could summon the Toad Boss,Gamabunta,and still have enough chakra to summon the God of Death himself. Well what could you have expected from Konoha's Yellow Flash.

He also missed Kushina, the most beautiful tomboy ever. He wasn't into her mind you, but he respected her a lot. She was powerful, albeit slightly powerful than Minato, though she never bragged...much. She was known in the 3 Shinobi War as the Maelstorm Queen since she used Suiton and Fuuton jutsus to make maelstorms of any size. She could even make tsunami's and whirlpools. She was really powerful.

But she was also good-natured at heart,that is why Minato fell in love with her. Oh how he bugged him for advice when it came to asking her out.

--Flashback--

"Hey Sandaime-ojiisan, I need a favor." A young Minato said. Sarutobi sighed in exasperation, "Please don't tell me you need money for ramen...again..." he accused and Minato feigned being hurt. "I'm hurt old man, even though that would be the case, I just need advice." Minato said in his calm yet slightly loud voice.

"And what kind of advice do you need Minato-kun?" Sarutobi asked blinking at him, he saw Minato fidget and scratch the back of his head, "I-I want to ask Kushina-chan on a date, and I need advice." He said nervously. Sarutobi just smirked and chuckled silently, "Well my boy, why can't you just ask Jiraiya for advice?" he smiled at him, and said boy looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Why would I want to ask Ero-sennin, he would just give me pointless tips."

"True,well I'll give you advice then."

"Thanks Old man!" "No need for thanks, okay well just do the direct approach and do it calmly, just be yourself. And if she accepts, dress nice and take her to a nice restaurant, and if you want you can give her a present." he explained with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw Minato taking notes like if his life depended on it.

Sarutobi sweat-dropped at the scene. He coughed to garner the attention of Minato who smiled like his future-son would soon adopt. "Thanks old man for the advice! I owe you one!" he yelled as he started running in excitement. Unknown to him Sarutobi smiled brightly and started looking at his crystal ball to see him asking Kushina for a date,in which she accepted whole-heartedly.

"Good luck boy."

--End of Flashback--

He smiled at the memory, it was also when he proposed to her on the same date. She cried tears of joy, who knew they were in love with each other since they were kids? Sarutobi and his two students did.

Now their happiness came to an abrupt end when they both died leaving their son. He unknowingly let some tears fall down his face. He looked at the baby in the room, who was sleeping soundly. The baby should deserve a family. If only people would adopt him, only two people took care of him before dieing protecting him from some assassins.

He remembered these two songs that made sense as though the guy singing knew the life of Naruto was going to have. Across the Universe and Imagine.

Both by the same artist. Oh how wonderful these music are, he let's Naruto hear these songs and Naruto is always happy listening. Made him happy himself when he saw the baby's smile.

Sarutobi soon had to go back to work, he didn't trust no one with the child except Kakashi and the other Sannin, but they all left. Tsunade left with Shizune seeing the world, Jiraiya leaving for research for any developments of any Orochimaru or Akatsuki activitiies. And Kakashi couldn't stand being near Naruto, other wise Kakashi would have an emotional attack.

Kakashi adores Naruto as a baby brother, but when he sees him, Naruto reminds him of his sensei and father-figure. He'll weep and weep until he calms down. So Kakashi is now with the ANBU so he rarely comes home. The only one is Umino Iruka.

Like many other orphaned children, his parents died fighting against the Kyuubi. But he doesn't harbor hatred for the boy,just the demon. Iruka was not in the Academy since he and the other students were pitching in to reconstruct the village. So he was the perfect candidate. He summoned his ANBU to get Iruka in which the complied.

Soon a few minutes later Iruka came in, "You need me Hokage-sama?" he asked curiously, which the said man nodded. "Iruka, I know you harbor hatred for the demon but I want you to take care of Naruto for me until I get back,is it okay with you?" he asked calmly on the outside but on the inside he was nervous. Iruka was shocked, but answered "I accept Hokage-sama." he replied calmly and the Hokage nodded knowing he won't let him down.

"I'll be back around 12'O clock, is that okay?" he asked and Iruka nodded. He soon bid his farewell and went to the Hokage tower. Iruka looked at the baby and smiled at him, a genuine smile. "I will protect you with my life Naruto!" he said to the baby, who cooed.

--Somewhere else--

"So what's our mission Leader-sama?" A gruff voice asked toward his leader, the leader looked at him, "Your mission is to abduct Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He resides in Konoha." he said monotonously and the guy with the gruff voice nodded and took his female partner. "You heard Leader-sama, we need to get this brat, let's go Tsumi." he said and saw his female partner nodding, "Hai Sasori no danna." She said speeding up to reach her partner.

"Why must you always call me that?" Sasori asked annoyed at his partner, she giggled at him, "Why shouldn't I, un?" she grunted the 'un' part and and he groaned. How he hated the retched girl.

--Same place--

Leader sighed after that, he hasn't seen the child in 3 months. He sensed someone near the room. "You can come out now...Kushina-chan." he said smiling softly, he soon saw Kushina come out smiling softly at him.

"I can't believe you're getting Naru-chan back into our live Mina-kun!" she exclaimed happily and he hugged her in which she hugged back. "I know Shina-Chan, I'm sorry for sealing the demon in our son, but it was the only way for me to abandon Konoha and rejoin the Akatsuki." he said apologetically and she pecked him on the cheek. She smiled at him, "I know, maybe now we can live as a happy family." She said happily getting her son back.

Unknown to them a pair of Rinnegan eyes and one Sharingan eye are looking at them maliciously.

--Konoha--

It was finally 10 when the baby fell asleep, Naruto was quite the handful. He cried and cried for 10 minutes on end. Iruka was cranky he regretted accepting the mission. But at least he will get payed. Or we hope so. After Naruto fell asleep, Iruka started reading, it was called War and Peace.

He is on the 2nd book as he left off. He started reading the first few chapters until he heard a window shatter waking up the baby. He ran toward the room to see two figures trying to steal Naruto. Now he was pissed!

He soon charged at them with a kunai in his hands, he tried stabbing them until they both dodged. The one with the hunchback spitted out a smoke bomb. Iruka was coughing and soon lost his breath and lost consciousness. The figures soon got out of the room with the baby and left the village unnoticed. It soon to be revealed to be two jounin of the leaf kidnapping Naruto.

Soon they were in the forest, the one with the baby looked at said thing with hate, let us call him Baka #1 and the other Baka #2. "We got the demon, now what should we do?" Baka 1 asked, Baka 2 was found dead with blood all around his body and a pair kunai,shuriken,and senbon pierced Baka 2's body.

Scared, Baka 1 soon ran with the baby, he was soon founded at the Valley of The End. He tried to drop the baby from the cliff, he looked at the baby with killer intent scaring the baby. "Go to Hell, you demon spawn!" he soon let go of his hands and the baby was soon falling.

Naruto's cries were being ignored,he was crying until he was caught. This person had him covered. It was known other than Tsumi. Baka 1 was outraged, how dare this bitch to let the demon spawn live!?

He was about to attack until he saw a puppet in front of, he tried to get the puppet. It has white paint for skin, he had 2 red circles -one on each cheek-, it wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie. It had a male hair from the fifties like Alfalfa except with out the strand of hair sticking up, he also had a creepy smile. It is the doll from Dead Silence -cue high pitch screaming-.

It's eyes soon moved with it's face turning into a frown. "How dare you try to kill this boy!" the doll said and baka 1 soon screamed. As soon as that happened a face of an old woman appeared out of nowhere and ripped off his tongue. The old woman disappeared, but not the puppet. The man soon dropped down to the ground without a tongue and his eyes and mouth wide open,it was bloody that mouth was.

Tsumi appeared and soon laughed at the guy who had his tongue ripped off, Sasori soon appeared and he chuckled. "You know danna, that was pretty mean." she said laughing though. He shrugged at her and soon left the valley taking Sasori's favorite puppet with him.

--Konoha--

It was 12 and the Hokage left and went to the nursery. He opened the door, he smelled blood. Panicking he saw Iruka on the ground with some burnt marks on his skin. Seeing how the smoke bomb hit his face.

Waking him up while healing him, Iruka soon woke up. "What happened here!?" Sarutobi demanded, and Iruka had his head looking at the floor shamefully. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, these two men tried to take Naruto,I tried to fight them but the apprehended me and knocked me out." Iruka said with tears falling down and the Hokage hugged him. Tears fall from his own, _Minato, Kushina,I failed you both. _He thought looking at the sky. Soon the sky started crying as well.

_Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!_ They both thought.

--Akatsuki Lair--

"We finally made it." Sasori said impatiently and kind of pissed off. Why is he pissed off? Well let me give you the brief down.

The baby kept on crying all night.

Tsumi kept on getting lost.

Sasori had to change Naruto's diaper for the 70th time.

Tsumi kept on annoying him.

And Tsumi has been on her period causing mayhem for him,and with Naruto it got worse.

Thats all to it. He hasn't been sleeping for the whole time trying to get back to the lair.

Tsumi being oblivious as ever commented, "We haven't been there for that long danna,un." his eye was twitching badly at her. He wished he would just kill her but no, Leader-Sama would _kill_ him. Seeing as how Tsumi is his niece.

"Damn you to" --- "Damn you to what Sasori?"--- "N-nothing L-leader-sama." he stuttered, the leader is quite scary when angry. "Good, now did you bring the boy?" he asked stoic as ever in the organization. They nodded and soon went inside their lair.

Tsumi ran to her uncle and hugged him, in which he returned. She was 10 and needed love after all. He soon told her everything and she nodded happily. But was disgusted with the villagers, due to being the cousin of Naruto, she was overprotective.

Way to overprotective.

Pragmatic actually.

Scary.

"I want every member hear now!" he roared and soon all the members appeared. Let me give you the names:

Hidan,Kakuzu,Pein,Konan,Shinji,Deidara,Kisame,and Kushina.

"Now what, you fuck-lover?" Hidan said cursing at The Leader. He couldn't stand Pein and Leader-sama. He hates Pein more, since he was the original leader until this new one took over. Konan and Kushina hate each other, seeing how their husbands can't stand each other.

"I've called everyone hear to let you know that we got the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki." He said and an uproar happened except by Sasori,Kushina,Minato,and Tsumi.

"How is it possible, the organization was discovered just 7 years ago, and we still don't have enough money let alone a budget to succeed this fast."Kakuzu said, he was the treasurer of the Akatsuki. The only reason was because he loves money, and bathes with it. Often disgusting the members and making them save their own money.

"Prove it." Konan simply said, she hated the leader since he took her husband's role. Oh how they will pay! Kushina and Minato nodded though their faces were hidden by their robes and their straw-hats. Kushina looked at Tsumi and Sasori, they nodded and gave them the baby. Kushina showed them her baby,though no one knew yet...yet was the key word.

The members nodded and saw the proof that each Jinchuuriki gets a characteristic from their demon. Seeing how the baby has the whiskers prove he has the Kyuubi. And he does look like a fox, in genes anyways. Not in appearance.

Kushina soon lowered her arms and held the baby motherly. She shedded some tears seeing how she never seen her son for 3 months. Which no mother ever should.

Minato glanced at them sadly, he soon coughed to get the attention of everyone who were talking. "Now I must talk to my wife about this situation,now dismissed." he said and everyone left except Tsumi who stayed with her uncle and aunt. She held the baby and started tickling the baby, much to the baby's enjoyment.

Kushina and Minato were looking at them amused with situation. Kushina hugged her husband,and Minato hugged her back. "What should we do,I mean the whole plan is to dominate the world with the Bijuu, but we can't kill our own son. Can we?" She asked slightly afraid of the outcome, Minato had his head down and muttered a low, "Yes." Kushina was afraid of that, and she soon cried, even with the consolation from both Minato and Tsumi it wasn't enough.

She soon saw her son crying for her,she hugged the baby and cried.

Minato soon had an idea. "Hey Kushina, I have an idea,I know you and Tsumi will love it."he said with his trade-mark grin. She soon stopped crying and with Tsumi with her,they will know that she'll agree to anything her uncle says. Even if he wants to commit suicide. That's how loyal she is.

"What's the plan, uncle?"She asked and Kushina nodded. He had a devious grin and told them his plan. With this in progress,the Akatsuki might have trouble brewing in the near future.

--

Here's the rewrite of chapter 1 for Akatsuki no Naruto.I hope you like it!

Here's the harem:

Naruto: OC, Yugito, Fem Sasuke,Fem Haku, Tayuya, Kin, OC, Ino, Hana, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari.

That's all, and I will write down the next chapter in a week or so. Might be early or later. Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki no Naruto

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. But the OC and the plot yes.

Author Notes: I'm sorry for being late...well not really. I was just busy with my life to give a crap about this story. Well here's the next chapter! I've tooken away the Fem. Sasuke and put in an Uchiha OC, seeing how I made him act differently.

--Chuunin Exams Enter--

Page Summary: Three people are in Konoha for the chuunin exams, they seem to be strong as Sasuke tries to demand them to teach him. But they are here for another reason.

--

It's been 12 years since the kidnap of Naruto took place, many people were happy to see that the demon was probably dead. But some people were sad including Kakashi - he was a wreck.

You see when he returned after a mission from Kusagakure no Sato for a diplomatic reasons he found out that Naruto was kidnapped and went into an emotional rage nearly killing Iruka and some other ANBU. He nearly killed a bunch of Chuunin who insulted Naruto much to his dislike. He forgave Iruka but not much seeing how Kakashi feels that Iruka could've done more than act foolishly and charge at them.

Iruka was ashamed and depressed for letting those kidnappers get away, he nearly committed seppuku before Sarutobi forced him out of it but he still wishes that he could've done better like Kakashi felt he should. So he started training himself and went to become a Genin in under a few months and went to become part of the ANBU, due to the help of Kakashi. Right now, he is still in the ANBU.

Jiraiya was saddened by this ordeal seeing how he thought that he failed both Minato and Kushina and he thought he failed himself because he thought that he should've stayed and protected Naruto. And to think he called himself Naruto's _godfather_!

Tsunade well...she nearly went to destroy Konoha but was calmed down by Shizune and she vowed to never return to Konoha unless he godson was alive and was there. Oh how irony will be her downfall.

Sarutobi, during the years he disbanded the council and forbidden them to ever come in contact and form the council once again, much to every one who hated the council's enjoyment, and to the former councilors anger. They were so pissed off that they sent Uchiha Fugaku to get all the members of the Uchiha clan to kill and revolt against the Sandaime.

They never did because Itachi found out and killed them all condemning Sasuke to the life of an avenger and a homo. Sasuke just ignored or denied his gayness. But now after the massacre he finally showed his true colors – rainbows(which technically is a color due to it being an array of different colors) and fruity shit – much to the fan-girls/boys enjoyment. And much to the men's horror thus making him hated by the straight men of Konoha. It is still happening.

--Gates of Konoha--

"Halt! Who goes there?! Speak or we shall kill you!" a chuunin guard said holding a kunai in his hand showing it to the three figures who are wearing a black robe and wooden hats. The one of the left just looked at them lazily, "We are here for the Chuunin Exams, so you better us in or you will _**die**_." He said with an irritated voice and killer intent to scare the guard shitless. "And here's our passes to let you know we are here for the exams." the figure on the middle said with a female voice.

"Okay you're allowed to go in, I'm sorry for the intrusion." he said apologetically while bowing to them and the one in the right nodded in acknowledgment, "Let's go." the right one said with a light voice that can be heard from all the three. The two nodded and left to go inside the village.

"So this is my birthplace, well...it's completely boring to say the least." He said his teammates, "Oh come on, it looks serene here, it makes me sick!" the middle one said taking off her wooden hat and showing her reddish brown hair and purple eyes. "Well whatever you say Hitomi-san." he said glancing at her taking off his wooden hat to show them his green hair, "And we better wait for sensei, he will come in about a few hours." the one with her wooden hat still on said impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Yugito-san, sensei will be here and you two can go back to raping him." he said quite lecherously with a perverted smile wishing that they would both due that to him. But sadly or not he was knocked out of it by getting punched by both Hitomi and Yugito, who were blushing madly at what he accused them at.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking." he said obviously lying but they waited till later to kill him. And by that they will kill him after the Chuunin Exams. Oh how the perverts will cease to exist.(Every Male:NO, WE WILL STILL LIVE ON! A/N:AMEN TO THAT!)

Anyways, as they were walking a boy with a scarf and a helmet hit the green haired boy, "Hey what the hell was that for you asshole?!" the retarded brat screamed at the green haired, "I'm sorry kid but we were just walking along when you hit Ringo here who's on the floor like an idiot." Hitomi said to the boy who'll be called Konohamaru. "Hey you shut up you crazy bitch! I wasn't talking to you!" he said just unknowingly signing his name in the Death Note, like the saying goes "Hell hath not have a woman's scorn" or something like that.

And the saying was right, Hitomi was pissed. She never liked being called a 'bitch', how as she a dog? Nonetheless a female dog?! "Oi brat." she said eerily whispering crouching to his height and narrowing her eyes, this got the boy's attention "What you crazy-" he started saying before getting his face punched by her fists like if she was either Bruce Lee or Jet Li. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I SHOULD KILL YOU ON WHERE YOU STAND!" she yelled at him at the top of her lungs scaring and immobilizing the boy in fear.

But before she could kill the boy she heard something recognizable to her and her teammates.

"Hey Hitomi-chan, if you kill the boy we'll be banned from here and you'll have to face the wrath of the Kusakage." this man said appearing to be their sensei. "Naruto-kun!" both Yugito and Hitomi screamed in delight hugging their boyfriend which made him slightly embarrassed, "It's about you came sensei, it looked like Hitomi-san was about to kill the brat." Ringo said narrowing his eyes at his jounin who appeared to be the same age as him, twelve. Out of them, both Naruto and Ringo were both the youngest seeing how Yugito is 14 and Hitomi is about 13 but turning 14 in a few months.

"I'm sorry about that but the Kage told me something important and it was long, really,really,really,REALLY long." he said clutching his sides and started shivering like if he was in the middle of Antarctica without his clothes on. Much to his students sympathy, seeing how their Kage was the most boring kage ever and was known to bore someone very easily.

"Sorry to hear that." they all apologized and soon he went back to normal, "Anyways, why are you here boy? And why are you here harassing my team?" Naruto said to Konohamaru who was still scared out of his freaking mind from Hitomi.

"Well, I was running from this pink haired beast as she started chasing me for insulting her 'forehead' or whatever that 'thing' was on her head." He said telling them which they thought that it was hilarious. But before he could say more they heard a screech as the 'pink-haired beast' came in their view scaring Konohamaru who soon went to hide between the legs of Yugito who was embarrassed seeing how she was wearing a miniskirt under her robe and Konohamaru was inside her robe, but his head was sticking out of the robe.

"Hey why are you four here?! You're not allowed to be here!" the beast said as her forehead was shining from the sun blinding the four who accidentally looked at the forehead. And before they could they speak they were cut short as a slightly gay voice of one Sasuke appeared out of nowhere "Yeah you four shouldn't be here, but unless the two guys there can negotiate with me." he said winking at the guys before they barfed in his direction and the girls decided to kick the crap out of him. (A/N: I nearly vomited when I wrote that part for Sasuke)

"You may have Ringo, but Naruto's my mine!" Yugito and Hitomi screamed in anger at Sasuke while Ringo was crying to the fact that he is close to being raped by a man, he wanted to be raped women. Is it that hard to understand?! (I feel sorry for Ringo)

"Well let me answer seeing how the guys are scared of you." Hitomi said, "Well we are here for the Chuunin Exams." Hitomi said quite lazily at them who raised their eyebrows at them "Hey what are the Chuunin Exams?!" Sakura asked demanding what they are.

"You are really dumb 'banshee'. They are a series of tests to see if you're ready to become Chuunin and they are held every 6 months." Yugito answered for her she was still peeved that a gay man wants 'her' Naruto-kun. She knew she will have to share him, but he was still hers.

"Hey don't insult me! I'm a kunoichi and I bet I could beat you easily!" Sakura arrogantly said as she felt like the girl would be afraid of both her beauty and strength. (AHAHAHA! That's a good one, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!) "Hey hey break it up you two!" Naruto said as he tried to calm down the two before a war between Yugito and Sakura would break out!

"And you are...?" Sakura asked looking at him like if he was a piece of meat "The name's Kazama Naruto (I'll explain later)and I'm their jounin." he said to her who looked quite shocked. "And how old are you? You look about our age?" Sasuke asked still eye groping him like Sakura. "Yes I'm about your age." he simply said much to their shock.

"Train me." Sasuke demanded he may be gay but he still wanted to kill Itachi.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked not fazed from the unexpected demand, "Because I need someone to make me stronger to kill the...despicable human that killed my family except my sister, I need to avenge them." he started his monologue which bored Naruto and the others tremendously including Konohamaru who got out of the robe unnoticed by the others. He just fell asleep on the floor.

"No." Naruto said as he left with his bored students to find a hotel which made Sasuke angered that he was rejected (A/N: You know what I mean) and he soon left to brood like always with Sakura clinging unto him like a lost puppy. Much to his dismay.

--Some hotel--

"Well I've got enough rooms for all of us, here are the keys. I'll be back in a few hours ja." he said disappearing from view. "Damn I got to learn that jutsu." Ringo muttered and the two girls nodded thinking the same thing.

"Well I'll be in my room for a while." Ringo said going to his room upstairs leaving the two girls alone, "So what should we do?" Yugito asked and Hitomi answered, "How about shopping?" and Yugito nodded as they left to go shopping.

--Hokage Tower--

"Well looks like it's that time again." Sarutobi said with everyone nodding, "Now tell me who are ready for the Chuunin Exams. Let's start with Team 7." He said turning to Kakashi who nodded lazily then postured himself properly while doing the Tiger hand-sign with one hand "I, Hatake Kakashi, hereby nominate Team Seven – Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Kikyo." with that said he shocked everyone, here was a man who failed all his teams and then passed this one and now he's nominating them as well?!

"Now Kurenai." Sarutobi said in which Kurenai nodded doing the same thing as Kakashi, "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, hereby nominate Team Eight – Hyuuga Hinata, Aburama Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." she said and with the same thing happened with Team Ten.

Now everyone was shocked. All rookies are part of the Chuunin Exams?! This hasn't happened since 5 years ago!

Sarutobi nodded, "With that, I make this meeting adjourned." he said as everyone went to leave. 'We have a bunch of incredibly strong Genin, they will probably surpass all the ninja of the last generation,I can't wait to see that.' he thought before going back to the office to due more of his paperwork.

--??--

"So how is Konoha son?" the holographic Minato asked Naruto who shrugged, "I was kind of hoping more though, even Ringo who was born here thinks it's boring as well." he said to his father who chuckled at that.

"By the way, your mother says high." he said to Naruto who accepted the greeting, "Tell her I said high as well. And when will you be here?" he asked his father, who looked uncertain.

"Probably when the tournament starts in the Chuunin Exams, I heard that they're many people who have entered – yours included – so be careful and make sure the others are careful as well." Minato said to Naruto who complied before they bid their farewells.

--Akatsuki Lair--

In a dark room we see Pein and Konan...kissing...and they are starting to have sex...let's get out of here due to it was to bloody for little kids seeing how they are killing some animals while having sex.

--Somwhere else--

"Itachi, where are you?" Tsumi asked her lover, "I'm here Tsumi-chan." Itachi said monotonously while relaxing, "What do you need?" he said softly at her in which Tsumi blushed. She had a crush on him when he entered the Akatsuki, soon after that she and him soon started dating and eventually they both were engaged.

"I need to tell you something." She said looking down at the floor, while Itachi looked at her confused "What is it my love?" he asked softly and she mumbled something but he couldn't hear it. "Pardon?" he asked and she mumbled it again but slightly louder but still not readable "Please speak up." he said one more time and she screamed in his face. "I'M PREGNANT YOU FUCKER! DO YOU GET IT NOW?! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! PREGNANT!" her face was red with anger and he did something that is out of character...he fainted, got back up, picked her up, twirled her around in happiness, put her down, and fainted with a smile. She giggled and left him in his happiness.

This is one hectic chapter isn't it?

--Back with Yugito and Hitomi--

They seemed happy, well because they bought about 30 different types of clothing from each different store, half for shinobi stuff some for...well...uh...bondage stuff...and some regular clothing. And that's just the shirts.

They bought 47 different types of pants for the same reason as the shirts. And they still are not tired with shopping. Damn. But as they got to the hotel they saw that the sun was setting. They were worried, Naruto said that he would be back and since they can sense chakra he hasn't been here since they got here. So they went out to find him. But sent their shopping bags to their rooms first then went to find him.

--Back with Ringo--

Ringo is asleep. Okay no more of this.

--Back with Naruto--

With a sigh Naruto he was looking around at this unknown place, which seemed to remind him that of a sewer. Naruto frowned, where exactly is he? Trying to find out he looked around.

There was water that went up to his ankles, and it felt murky and it smelled like vomit with rotten cheese mixed with it. "Damn where the hell am I?" He asked himself looking around. There were no doors but a hallway toward something.

With a a sigh he followed the passage way, in the beginning he couldn't see anything but the water, now as he keeps getting closer he saw that the hallway was getting more and more light as he kept on walking.

And soon he felt great chakra. Malicious chakra. Familiar chakra.

"**Kid...come...closer."** he heard something calling him and saw a seal with a huge cage about 50-93 feet tall. He went closer to the cage to examine it but as he got close claws 5 times his size slammed at the cage with the claws nearly stabbing Naruto, if not for the fact that he jumped back before he got hit.

"**I want to devour your body and marrow, but this damn seal keeps from doing so." **a huge demon said grinning evilly at Naruto who seemed quite shocked before remembering what his father said.

--Flashback--

"Naruto I need to speak with you." Minato told his 5 year old son, while Kushina was putting Naruto's baby sister, Yukina, to bed. "What is is otou-sama?" Naruto bowed to his father who told him that he doesn't want his son to think of so highly.

"Ok what is it old man?" he retorted which made Kushina laugh at her husband who looked embarrassed, he was only 26 dammit!

"Anyways, I need to tell you something important, it's about you." he said as all laughter and childish behavior was gone from the atmosphere, "What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently in which his father sighed, "About 5 years ago, a demon called the Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konohagakure. It killed over 1000 of the shinobi there and I soon fought it with the help of my summon, Gamabunta. The battle lasted for about 3 hours and I soon defeated it."

"But otou-san, how does this connect to me...unless..." he said before finally getting the point, "So you're telling me that you sealed the demon within me?!" he said nearly raising his voice, but to only to be quieted by Minato, "I'm sorry but I had to, the demon was powerful and I needed an alibi to go back to the Akatsuki." he said to his son, before knowing why he joined the Akatsuki.

"Fine, but you better finish that plan you have for the Akatsuki." he said before leaving to train.

--End of Flashback--

"So you're the Kyuubi." Naruto stoically said to the demon who laughed,**"You finally get it don't you!"** it said to Naruto sarcastically while laughing which infuriated Naruto greatly. "Hey you shut up and remember I am god of my mind so I can torture you here if I want to." he smugly said which only brought more laughter from the Kyuubi.

"**I like you kid, you've got guts to stand up to me, but all laughter aside. I need to tell you something." **It said again which brought confusion to Naruto, "What is it?" he asked the demon, who sighed. **"You see I found something interesting here. It seems you have three kekkei Genkai, two of which are jutsus that affect the body and the other one is a doujutsu. It seems you have the Shikotsumyaku and the Rinnegan-"**

"YOU MEAN I HAVE A DOUJUTSU FROM THAT MANIAC THAT HATES MY FATHER?!" Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi who nodded which made him slightly angery, Naruto never really like both Konan and Pein and seeing how he is related to Pein made him even angry. **"-You also have the Origami kekkei Genkai."** Kyuubi said enjoying the torture he brought to Naruto who got even more angrier which made his face red as Kyuubi's fur. Naruto feels disgusted that he is related to both people he hate. He justs want to hit something and that thing was the cage near him which vibrated the whole cage from the punch.

"**Kid, I will train you. I sense the power within you and I want you to become stronger than anyone in the Akatsuki. With my power you'll become A GOD AMONG MEN!"** It said as it sent chakra toward Naruto who accepted the chakra making him more powerful. But it was to much for Naruto to handle which made him faint. But the chakra was still forming on him, merging with him.

"**Soon Naruto, soon you will show the world your power and when they do, you'll rule all these pathetic ningen and dominate the world. And my dream will be complete."** it said to himself laughing maniacally.

"**This will be fun indeed."**

--

It's slightly shorter than the first chapter but I don't care. I really like this one. Uh-oh what will happen to Naruto? I will not make him super powerful till later as he ages. He is about low Jounin thats why he became a jounin.

Hey being trained by the Akatsuki can make anyone strong. Naruto still can lose to people. But is strong and with the Sasuke thing...I think all the fan-girls will try to kill me for making him gay and bashing him...same goes for Sakura.

But I don't like neither of them. So I will bash them at times. I really like Naruto with the Rinnegan as a bloodline, it gives him a bad-ass edge don't you think?

Well I'll post the next chapter when I have the time.

Ja ne.


	3. Side Story

Akatsuki no Naruto

Disclaimer: Well once again I don't own Naru- ah you know what? Fuck it! You already know it. I hate you Kishimoto! Let me own it dammit!

Author Notes: Well I've got a surprise for all those who don't like Hinata. I may like her but I got an idea on how to get rid of her/change her attitude/or pair her to someone else. I'll let you decide but I'll tell you later. On with the show!

--Hinata's Revenge/Side Story--

Page Summary: Hinata,over the years was hated by her clan. And hides her anger by using an emotional mask. But when Hiashi breaks it, a new Hinata will emerge.

--

"Hinata, you have been a nuisance in this clan for ever! You must make a comeback or I _will_ banish you from this clan. I will not have failure,do you understand?!" Hiashi screamed at his daughter for the past few days. Hinata was looking down with tears streaming down her eyes. She failed yet another mission!

It was a C- rank mission to be a body-guard of an archaeologist who was being hunted by bandits who want the fossils for their selves. Hinata was chosen to protect him when they were ambushed by the bandits. Hinata was cowering in fear and when the bandit appeared behind them, the bandit killed and cutted the archaeologist's head and took the fossils, thus making the mission a failure.

But the team didn't hate Hinata for that since they knew she wasn't ready for a C-rank mission. Neither were they.

So when Hiashi heard of that, he was enraged with his daughter and slapped her with chakra infront of everyone. "How dare you insult the clan with your cowardliness, I am humiliated with you! Don't you EVER do this again or so help me...!" he screamed then slapping her and left leaving her crying and the team were angered with Hiashi.

Ever since then Hinata hid yet another painful moment under her mask.

Yes my dear readers she is wearing a mask to prevent her from committing suicide and/or going insane. She has been hiding behind it ever since her father KILLED her mother. Her mother for god's sake! Who would kill their own wife?! Apparently it's Hiashi.

"Y-yes otou-sama." she meekly answered to her father's question. He was infuriated and the slapped her again which knocked her down and caused her to hit the floor with blood coming out of her forehead. He muttered "I wish she was never born." to himself but unfortunately, his daughter caught what he said and it broke her apart.

Her mask was ever destroyed beyond repair, what he said was despicable! He saw Hinata with tears coming out of her eyes and looked at her with disgust and left her.

'I hate you father! I wish I were born someplace else! One day father, I_will_ kill you and this idiotic clan!' She thought before going into her room packing stuff up and soon left her room while leaving the clan unnoticed by anyone or they didn't care at all.

'Once I get out of the clan's range I will be free!' she thought running far enough from the Byakugan's range.

She soon went to shopping district to see something to buy for herself. She soon saw a blond and reddish brown hair girls walking with curiosity, she went to them and saw that they were about 3 inches taller than her.

"Excuse me but are you two lost by any chance?" she asked them curiously and they nodded with hesitation. "Yes we're lost, by the way I'm Yugito and she's Hitomi. Can you tell us where we are?" Yugito asked her and Hinata looked at them and thought for a few seconds. "Okay I guess so." she said leading them to the busy parts of the Shopping district, which was huge!

"What village are you both from, if I may ask." she stated and Hitomi answered, " We're both from Kusagakure no Sato. And we're here for the Chuunin Exams." while Hinata nodded, The Village Hidden in the Grass are allied with Konoha and they are allowed to be here for the Chuunin Exams. Yugito looked at her thoroughly, "You're a Hyuuga aren't you?" she asked her and wanted to know if she was.

"Yes but don't affiliate me with that clan!" Hinata said venomously while they looked at her questioningly, "Why don't you?" Hitomi asked her and Hinata's face darkened, "I ran away because they are arrogant idiots. And they wanted to banish me or kill me like they did with my mother!" she exclaimed angrily at them and they were also angered with that. What he did is intolerable and whoever did it should be executed.

Then Hinata soon started sobbing while they were guilt with that and soon hugged her while she was on both their shoulders seeing how their shoulders were touching and Hinata latched onto them. "Hey it's okay, how about you stay with us in the hotel, come on let's go there so you can relax." Hitomi soothed her and Hinata stopped sobbing and complied with her and followed them.

--Hyuuga Compound--

Hanabi was worried, she heard the fight between her father and her sister. Hanabi loves her sister dearly but not even she can protect her from her father. Hanabi like all the other members are afraid of him excluding the Hyuuga Councilors who respect him.

When she heard what her father said, she saw that Hinata started crying and when she ran away Hanabi used her Byakugan to find her. So far she is following her to the hotel she saw Hinata going to. So she decided to follow her and soon saw two figures with Hinata and trusted them seeing how her Byakugan was still on and saw no weapons on them.

But she was still wary of those two.

But at least her sister got some friends. 'I'll protect my sister with my life!' Hanabi thought going inside the hotel unknowingly.

--Back with the Trio--

"Thank you so much for listening to me." Hinata graciously said bowing to them, "It's nothing Hinata-san we're happy to help. And you're like a sister to us, so if you're in trouble we'll help!" Yugito said smiling at her surrogate sister.

Hinata nodded and went to the room she was assigned to.

"Hmm...maybe they can help me revolt against the clan and kill those idiotic councilors and that retarded-man-of-a-father." Hinata said to herself evilly thinking no one was listening.

She was wrong.

--Hyuuga Compound--

Hiashi was pleased with what he said to his daughter. He thought she was always a nuisance just like her stupid-whore-of-a-mother.

He scoffed, his so called 'wife' loved him but he didn't love her. She was annoying, he was glad that he killed her. And in front of Hinata too, oh how fun was that! He was silently laughing to himself.

Hinata was like her mother so badly that he justs want to kill her! Oh how he hates that wretched daughter of his, Hanabi is the only one that has potential to become clan head and make the Hyuuga's more fierce than ever before!

The Hyuuga's will be more powerful than ever and will soon take over all of Konoha including Hi no Kuni! They'll be more powerful than the Daimyo himself!

If Hinata was out of the picture then they would. And with Minato out of the picture himself, no one can stop them. If Minato was still alive then the Hyuuga would not thrive seeing how Minato tried to abolish the slavery of the Branch Members. If that was to succeed then the Hyuuga clan would cease to exist.

But seeing how the councilors somehow worked with Orochimaru to bring back Uchiha Madara back from the dead to summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune and with Minato sacrificing his life to defeat it the plan was near it's completion if not for that idiotic Sarutobi!

Once Sarutobi was out with Jiraiya and Tsunade gone along with him, they'll conquer the whole country. And with Hanabi as the clan head then they'll succeed.

--With Hinata--

It was night time and she couldn't sleep, with a sigh she went to the bathroom turning on the lights. She turned on the water and soon started splashing herself on the face.

She took a good look at herself.

She had pale skin with a slight bruise on her cheeks from the slaps from her father. It still stings. She was wearing a nightgown that hugged her perfectly, shaping her body. She had curves at a young age and she had slightly big breasts. She had the body of a sixteen year old.

Though it was slightly smaller compared to Yugito's but slightly bigger than Hitomi's. Making her slightly embarrassed compared to a sixteen year old, but ignored it. As soon as she got out of the bathroom, she went to a table near her bed and got some paper and a pencil and started to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been over 5 hours since that terrible thing that_

_happened in the compound. I've met two new_

_people who treat me like a sister. I like it._

_Maybe they can help revolt against my idiotic_

_clan. But I need their agreement, event if they_

_objected, I'll do it on my own._

_I'll tell you more. Ja ne._

_Hinata _

With that wrote she put it somewhere where no one will find out. She soon went to sleep, having a beautiful dream of destroying the clan of hers. It was creepy.

She had a dream where she killed all the members she hate and mutilate them. She killed her father, started eating his skin, and other cruel stuff.

With a happy sigh of that dream she went into a deeper sleep.

She's a very creepy girl. Which will bring a certain blond to like her.

--

I know it's so short. But this is part of an interlude, and this interlude might and I mean MIGHT affect the timeline.But not all of them will. I just wanted to tell you this. So be warned if you get confused by not reading this.

Well that's a side story of Hinata with a cameo appearance of Hitomi,Yugito,and Hanabi. I think this is really weird. And I ran out of ideas before starting all over and restarted this.

I like the evil Hinata. She'll become even more eviler as the chapters pass. And I will give you the poll now:

What would you want me to do with Hinata?

A)Make her stay evil and be part of Naruto's harem. B)Make her good again. C) Become evil than go back to good and still be in Naruto's harem. D)Other (You explain what to do)

You have to give me an answer before Chapter 5, this doesn't count, it'll start on the regular timeline. So review.

Damn, I need a break.


	4. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hey I'm once again sorry for not updating in ALONG time, but hear me out, I have been on for what a few minutes before leaving, never giving me time to come work on my fics. And I have been grounded while still grounded! Confusing. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? I don't own the show...dammit

--The Beginning of the Chuunin Exams--

Page Summary: The Chuunin Exams started and many problems are being faced in the Exams. How will Team 8 react to the new Hinata? Minor Team 8 centric.

--

A few days have passed and the exams have started with teams approaching the Ninja Academy. Many teams of have came going inside and entering the exams, they looked confident. One of the foreign teams were none other than our favorite team, Team Kazama. Yugito, Hitomi, and Ringo.

They were emotionless seeing how they knew that this wasn't a game, though they were enthralled until they were reprimanded by Naruto. "This isn't a game, people _will _die in these exams. The exams are trying to teach you guys the true meaning of being a Chuunin. They teach you that you have to be responsible on whatever mission you are assigned to. And you are also responsible with your teammates your assigned to as well. Fail and you may say good bye to your ninja license. Got it." He stated to them seriously and they did understand, including Ringo who never listens to no one but himself.

And they still kept that statement in their minds, including Hinata seeing how Hitomi told her what their sensei said to them. Hinata seemed to understand.

Now with Team 8, Shino looked emotionless while Kiba was bragging arrogantly that they were going to win and beat every team - or 'loser' he keeps saying – that come across them. Which makes Kurenai shake her head at him, when will Kiba ever grow up?

But Kurenai was worried, not only for her team but for Hinata as well. She hasn't seen the girl since the team meeting and after the C-rank mission they had and was obviously worried. She cared for the girl as if she was her daughter. But for the past few days she hasn't seen her and tried finding her but to no avail.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Kurenai asked her team and Shino shook his head, "Nope, I haven't seen Hinata for the past few days sensei. Why do you ask?" Kiba said kind of loudly near to Shino's ears which made the poor boy temporarily deaf. It made Shino and his bugs annoyed, but you didn't see it because – unlike everyone else- he was as emotional as a statue. No emotion whatsoever.

Kurenai sighed lowly, she wants to know where Hinata is. 'Hinata where are you?' she thought. "I'm here guys." a voice said to them, they all turned around and were shocked. Kiba nearly had a nosebleed, while his dog looked like it wanted to hump something. Shino only raised an eyebrow, and Kurenai looked aghast.

Hinata had long hair with it in pig-tails. She wore a bluish-black sleeveless shirt, she wore a mini-skirt of the same color that went up to her thighs, she also wore fancy shoes. Her body looked like a goddess. But only smaller. Kurenai was the first to actually speak.

"H-Hinata, is that you?" A surprised Kurenai asked to her daughter-like-student, and Hinata giggled slightly evilly, they all noticed. "Yes it's me, my dear sensei!" she said without being meek, and she soon looked at Kiba and decided to play around. "Hello Kiba-_kun_, how are you?" she asked huskily in his ear making him blush like a rose. She then licked his ear and started licking his cheek and some parts of his face.

He soon fell down with a load of blood spewing out like a geyser. She smirked and started sitting down on him and Kiba was in total bliss. Akamaru looked slightly jealous. And Hinata smirked evilly and got a kunai and when Kiba was happy, he saw Hinata get a kunai and saw her going to stab his manhood. Which made him scream and he fainted.

She got off of him and said, "Kiba, I despise perverts. And you're lucky I'm your teammate, or you'd be dead and castrated. So next time, don't look at me like that." She scowled and stomped on his balls making him scream and grab his balls in pain. He soon started rolling in pain. Shino grabbed Kiba and slung him to his shoulder and carried him. Kurenai just followed speechless while looking at Hinata, _I can't believe this, I know it would bound to happen but not to this extent...she's like a mini-Anko! _Hinata is now a whole different person. And she is staying like that.

--With Naruto--

We see Naruto kissing and holding Yugito and Hitomi, while Ringo was hitting on some girls, so basically he got time to be with his girl's 'till the exam begins. They were actually surprised at his new appearance yesterday when he came home last night – precisely at 12 o' clock midnight.

--Flashback--

Hitomi was looking at the clock while Yugito was looking out the window. They have been waiting for Naruto to come to the hotel for some time now, but sadly to them he hasn't shown up. And they were worried.

"Hey Yugito, I'm afraid. Did something happened to Naru-kun?" Hitomi asked and Yugito looked at her tiredly, "I don't think so, Naruto isn't reckless. Even if he was in trouble, he would send a pulse of chakra toward us, no matter where we are, and we would find him immediately." She said to Hitomi, who looked at her sheepishly and said, "You're right, I'm sorry for being a worry-wort. I just miss him." She said and Yugito went up to her and hugged her, "Don't worry Hi-chan, I miss him too, but we have to be strong for him and for ourselves." Yugito comforted her and Hitomi hugged back.

Yugito always comforted Hitomi when in the Akatsuki when they were younger. And she stills does it. Yugito is like an older sister for Hitomi. Even though they are sharing Naruto. But to them, it doesn't matter, they're sisters.

After a few minutes, they stopped hugging and started talking and then a knock on the door was heard, they had their hopes up and went to the door and opened it. They were soon shocked to see Naruto himself, but he looks different. He had crimson streaks and longer, spikier hair than before, he developed fangs and his eyes seem to have slits as pupils. He had dirt all over him, making him really intimidating.

"N-Naruto?!" Yugito and Hitomi said at the exact same time, and he looked at them really tired but managed to throw them his cheeful grin, "Hey girls!" and after that, he collapsed but they caught him and put him to bed. They casted each other a worried look and went to clean him up then made him go to the bed.

--End of Flashback--

And after the situation, Naruto awoken and told them everything that happened, they were slightly afraid but got over it and they thought he was (I'm not going to finish that, I am not gay! And never will be! For girls, you put whatever you want about his appearance). He missed his girls and decided to spend time with them unlike yesterday where he was in a mini coma.

And now we see Ringo asking out Ino, and she actually said yeah which made him jump around in happiness while she giggled. "I'll pick you up after we're done with the test!" and she nodded, unlike Sakura, she wasn't a Sasuke fan girl, she never liked him! And she dated Shikamaru, but it didn't last long as they know they could only have a brother-sister relationship, same thing happened with Chouji. So she gave up on boys for a while and stayed single. But seeing now as she accepted the date with Ringo, she might be back to dating others again.

Ringo soon left and went back to his team, but Ino came up to him, "Hey Ring-kun, let me give you something for good luck!" Ringo looked at her confused, and she gave him a necklace. A silver-chained necklace with the Star of David on it. He looked at her shocked, "Why?" he asked and she smiled and answered, "Well, this necklace was given to me by my grandpa, who was Jewish, and wanted me to have it saying it is good luck and also said to give it to someone you care for. And for these past few days knowing you, I care for you Ring-kun. So please be safe." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving back to her team.

Ringo smiled a bit and soon went back to his team. Right now, he is in Heaven. And that can't change.

--Akatsuki lair--

Pein and Madara were in the lair by themselves. Madara looked at Pein with indifference, "Listen Pein, you must be the Leader once again. That foolish Namikaze is going to ruin everything! He is blocking our path to total domination! You must kill him and you're distant cousin, Kushina, and her son." Madara said to him in slight anger and Pein, too, was angry. To himself.

"I know Madara-sama, but how can I kill him? He's guarded by everyone and they all will kill me, I may be the strongest out of all of them, save him and yourself, but if they all attack me at once, I think I may lose. Even _with _the other bodies at my disposal. It's futile." Pein said and Madara pondered on what he said, it's true, even WITH the Rin'negan and the other 5 bodies, it would still seem impossible, and he looked at him with an arrogant smile and said, "That's why we recruit new members loyal to us only! Yeah, that could work, we got you, your wife, and myself, we may finally be able to defeat the Namikaze and kill him, once and for all!" he soon chuckled and Pein looked at him and then looked back to the rain.

Pein was looking at the rain and thought of himself, Yahiko, and Konan. Back when they were still young and innocent (Whoa o.O). He was back then called Nagato but changed it to Pein, to remember the pain and trauma as a boy. He then remembers Kushina and their first meeting. They were happy to be related and Kushina thought of him as the younger brother. And when she left, he was saddened but hoped to see her again.

He has, but only to see her forget who he is and to see her married to someone he hates. He wouldn't blame her though, he actually looks different than he was a boy and she doesn't know he hated Minato. But still, it hurted him though. And it's all because Minato brought her here. He would have his revenge, sooner or later.

--??--

"So it seems that my old apprentice is here with his teammates for the Chuunin Exams, eh?" A man with a slight raspy voice, he had snake like eyes, pale skin, and had malicious chakra pouring out of him, his name is Senju Orochimaru, cousin to Tsunade and grandson to the First and Second Hokage's sister, Senju Haruhana, the very first medical ninja of Konoha.

"Thats right Orochimaru-sama, and it also seems that Itachi's brother is also participating in the exams as well." Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto said while fixing his glasses like always. Why can't he just get smaller glasses? What is he? Harry Potter or something?

Well anyways, as he finished saying that, Orochimaru developed a malicious smile and his tongue has stuck out and he started licking his lips in anticipation, he can't wait to attack Konoha and to also kill Sarutobi. He giggled maniacally with Kabuto leaving him to his business. _Foolish old man, once you are off-guard, I will kill you and kill Sasuke-kun for myself. But first, let me report this to Sasori-sama. _With that Kabuto chuckled evilly.

He never noticed his Old Blood appearing.

--Minato and Kushina--

Minato and Kushina have been having a rough night. They know the dangers of Naruto going back to Konoha, when they were told of how Naruto nearly died in the Valley of the End(I'm sticking to this name) they were pissed. And Naruto had developed a scar to that. Which often worries them. Now, ever since Yukina was born, Naruto has been getting more and more mentally unstable when it comes to her and tends to ignore her when he looks at her, not many people know why. And Yukina is scared of her big brother, but still loves him though.

Kushina looked Yukina, now an 8 year old, and asked her, "Hey Yukina, do you want to see Naru-chan at the Chuunin Exams?" Yukina smiled and nodded, "Yeah kaa-chan! I wanna see those ninjas lose to aniki's team!" she said with energy and Kushina giggled. "Well alright sweetie, now lets get you to bed, it's pretty late." She heard her daughter moan but she complied. Kushina glanced at Minato who was looking at something and gave him a sad look and left.

Minato was looking down at a grave he made in honor of his two brothers, Namikaze Arashi and Namikaze Kayaku (the two common first names of the Yondaime before it was revealed to be what it is today), they died when he was only 7, they were ninjas – Chuunins to be exact – and they died in a war that he would later get revenge, that's right, it's the Iwa-Konoha war. They died when they were only 15, both of them left their girlfriends, hell they actually left the world without knowing that they are fathers! Tsumi is the daughter of Kayaku while some other child of Arashi died in childbirth with the mother.

It was the saddest day of his life, but with Tsumi, Kushina, Naruto, and Yukina, he knows right now, he is probably a lucky man right now. With a final prayer to them both and their wives, and Arashi's dead childbirth, he left and went back to the Lair.

For the first time, the rain was crying out in sadness.

--Back to Naruto--

When Ringo got back, they were ready now. Naruto looked at his team and said, "Guys, it's been an honor being your sensei, and now I want you guys to kick some ass!" and with that they nodded confidently not trying to disappoint Naruto. Which they never did in the first place. They soon went inside the doors full of confidence and energy.

Naruto left them and with one look, he said "Good luck you three, may God help you guys, and please be safe." he soon left the hallroom and went to the lounge not hearing their words of acceptance.

He had fulfilled his part, now it's up to them now.

--

Well that's it, I'm finally done! I don't like this chapter much, but meh, its up to you guys, well I know it's short and all but who care's at least it's here! Now I have been thinking, I will take away Ino, Hana, and TenTen off the harem but I'll put them with Ringo – hey this guy needs some love too you know!

Well please review, Ja ne!


End file.
